Henry and Natalie early on
by n2nfan
Summary: One shots of Henry and Natalie T for cursing. 14 year olds curse....
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was bored after watching SNL and making next to normal sims (currently unfinished)

Maybe part 1 of several one-shots of Natalie/Henry? Idk…review por favor

NO I don't own next to normal as much as I wish it were true, I don't .

**

* * *

Henry:**

January 2006

_-Okay. New year, new me. Screw everyone, I don't care what people think. _

_-whoa look at that stang! Whoa what's that a 67?_

_-Damn you ADD! No, this "medical marijuana" will help right? Loosen things up, help me get perspective? _

"Class. Class. CLASS! PAY ATTENTION!"

_-Well 2006's off to a good start. Mr. Harris hates us already….again. Happy New Year?_

"Class, we have a new student joining our…fantastic English period 1."

_-Ha, period._

"This is Natalie Goodman. She just moved to Morrison Junior High. Natalie, tell us a bit about yourself."

_-Wow. What a smile._

This wasn't just a new girl. This is what Henry knew Love would be. She was it.

"Um, I'm 14. I like to play piano."

_-Wow not much of a talker._

"Natalie, you can sit in front of..uh…Henry Carter. Towards the back. Henry? Raise your hand."

_-Shit. Shit. Shit! First encounter and I'm a fool. Look less nervous, Henry!_

"Hi, I'm Henry."

"Hi." She lightly smiled and turned away.

-_Did she just roll her eyes at me? Damn. Tough critic. I'll reach her one day. I know it._

**Natalie:**

January 2006

_-Ok. Monday, January 2__nd__. I can do this. So we left our old house cause mom went fucking crazy and burnt it down. I hate having to re-tell people where I'm from, what I'm like, that whole song and dance. Just stay silent and life as I know it will pass me by._

_-First period: English with Mr. Harris. Room 230. Ugh. Why is homeroom in the middle of the day? Why is there A lunch, B lunch, and C lunch! Who comes up with these schedules?_

_-Everyone's staring. I'm fresh meat. This creepy teacher's gonna introduce me. Great._

"Class. Class. CLASS! PAY ATTENTION!"

_-All eyes on me. Not ALL but, a lot. Who's that cute guy? Wearing the green sweatshirt? _

"Class, we have a new student joining our…fantastic English period 1."

_-Ha, period._

"This is Natalie Goodman. She just moved to Morrison Junior High. Natalie, tell us a bit about yourself."

-_Smile a bit. That's it._

"Um, I'm 14. I like to play piano."

_-Brief. Let's keep it that way._

"Natalie, you can sit in front of..uh…Henry Carter. Towards the back. Henry? Raise your hand."

_-Sweatshirt guy? Yes! But why does he look really nervous?_

"Hi, I'm Henry."

_-Brief. Brief._

"Hi."

_-And a little smile and turn oughtta do the trick._

* * *

A/N: So? Watcha think? Review, review, review!


	2. Final Night of Freedom

A/N: Another Henry/Natalie drabble…I'm not really sure how to format these…last time it was thoughts, and now its just a narrative. Reviews? Btw I don't really go into detail just know this is pg-13…ish also gabes alive…potentially opens up future stories

* * *

Natalie was finishing packing for school. It was her last day at home before she headed out. She was pulling out some t shirts when a picture fell out of the pile. She bent down and picked up the aged photograph of her and Henry at their first school dance. She smiled.

She pulled out her phone and texted _Hey_ to him. "Tonight's the night." She said to herself in the mirror. Several minutes later, she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket so she naturally picked up the call assuming it was Henry. "Hey whatsup?" she said. But Henry's voice didn't come back from the other side. "Hi sweetie, your dad told me you were leaving tomorrow and I just wanted to wish you good luck" It was her mom. "Oh, thanks mom. How--"she paused, "How are you doing?" this was awkward. Not just Natalie awkward, but genuine. **Mom hasn't spoken to me in three years, why now of all times? **she thought. "I'm okay, just still settling in. I keep forgetting to drive here from work instead of my mom and dad's house. I've been here nine months and I'm only half unpacked," she said with a chuckle "Mom?" Natalie interjected, "Sorry, I have to finish packing I'm not near ready to leave" she lied. "Oh. Okay well enjoy your last night at home sweetheart. I love you." Said a disheartened Diana. "I love you too, mom. Bye." Natalie choked back tears and sniffled as she slowly shut her phone. **What did I just do?**

Natalie was passed out on her suitcases when she felt her phone buzzing. There was a text from Henry saying _Hey you want me to pick you up around seven?_ She looked at her clock **Shit 6:30! **She quickly texted back _Sure_

Juliet's party was amazing. Possibly the best night of her life. Slightly buzzed, they drove back to Natalie's house through the dark. They stumbled in the door around 2 in the morning when Natalie invited Henry upstairs. She flopped down on her bed and realized **Oh crap I'm supposed to be sexy…right.** She motioned for Henry and he wanted exactly what she wanted. Slowly but surely, their romance got hotter and hotter.

In the next room, Gabe felt tremors on his pillow. He knew what was occurring so he figured, **Well I'm already up, I might as well have some fun with this. **Gabe knew Natalie's door was locked so out of instinct he kicked in the door as Natalie covered herself up. Gabe threw Henry's clothes at him and motioned "GET OUT." Natalie bit her lip as Gabe told her to get dressed, which was hypocritical as he was just in boxers. **Man, dad's a really heavy sleeper **Natalie thought. "You're only 17. Keep your pants on at school." Gabe barked at her. "Are you kidding me? When you were a senior, you plowed your way through tail like there was no tomorrow!" she rebutted. "That's different!" he shouted. "How is that?" "Um…I…I was a football player…yeah." He tried to justify his situation to no avail. **Well, for the most part that was a good night.** Natalie thought.

* * *

Well? Idk...this was just drabble


End file.
